pembletonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ankhosian Empire
The Ankhosian Empire, also known as the 'Crimson' Empire of Ankh, but most often referred to simply as 'Ankh', was an ancient civilisation which arose on the western edge of the Inland Sea at around 1820 BGE. The Empire encompassed much of the Occident at its height. It became one of the largest empire in history, ruling over an estimated 61 million people at the height of its power. The true extent of the empire's south-western frontier is currently unknown due to the empire's lands being transformed by the Cataclysm into impassable desert, which prevents exploration of the continent's interior. Its capital was the so-called 'Golden City' of Ankhos, from which the empire originally grew and after which it was named. The Empire was destroyed by the infamous Divine Cataclysm in 989 BGE. in which Yvir sent heavenly fire down on Ankh after being tricked by Endric into being envious of her brother's followers. Only the Consulate of Raqqos and the town of Sha'Nehneh survived the scourge of the Yellow Goddess's wrath. History In roughly 1820 BGE the city of Anhkos declared independence from the Empire of Argaiv and established a monarchy and City Council. Following the declaration, numerous smaller settlements in the surrounding region requested protection from the Argaivan empire and so informally join into an economically unequal treaty with Ankhos in return for military protection. Whilst the Empire of Argaiv was hesitant to invade Ankhos proper, they launched an invasion around 1790 BGE of territories within the treaty agreement. The Argaivan forces were repelled and in response Ankhos formally adopted these settlements and other surrounding territories into the Ankhosian Empire, offering increased military and economic integration, centred still on the city of Ankhos. Major settlements Ankhos The capital, also known as "Heart-of-Law", the "Golden City" and "the Throneland", was a sprawling city which is said to have rivalled even many modern metropolises such as Pembleton, Raqqos and Mesdame in its heyday. A centre of craft, trade and pilgrimage, it was a shining jewel of the western lands. It was also home to a massive palace and temple complex known as "Ish Bethadar", which was forbidden to all but the most noble or holy in the land (with the exception of major festivals). Due to a quirk of language, the city is often referred to as interchangeable with the empire as a whole, due to the words for "nation" and "city" being the same in the Ankhari language. La-Ijabej A place whose name is derived from "The Camp of Bej", the site was in ancient times a gathering place for nomadic tribes of shepherds and merchants, and later under the Ankhari continued in the same spirit as a primary market town for the central plains. The ruins of the town are of important historical interest, being home to one of the best-preserved example of an Ankhari court of law as well as being close to the legendary Great Library. Sha'Nehneh Before the Cataclysm, Sha'Nehneh was both a prominent holy city and centre of the opium trade. Its name consequentially means "Red Fields". Due to the holy red colour of the poppy flower, and the euphoric nature of its product, opium was considered by the Ankhari to be an essential part of their rituals. As a result, it was in high demand, and so the town of Sha'Nehneh became extraordinarily rich due to the supposed quality of the poppies which grew there. With the wealth, they built a vast temple, as well as a large number of underground warehouses in the caves below them, in which to store and guard their valuable produce. During and after the Cataclysm, the people of the city hid in their storerooms to survive the bombardment of fire and wind which destroyed all other towns in the empire, only to emerge and find that seemingly no-one but them had survived. Isra Isra, whose name means "Lighthouse", was once a small but wealthy harbour town on the northern coast of Ankhos. Before the Cataclysm, the city was known for its fishing industry, as well as being a port for ships sailing to Raqqos. In the aftermath of the Divine Cataclysm, some people survived in the harbourside warehouses where goods were stored before shipping. According to apocryphal stories from the Gomsode, from the survivors of Isra suggest they saw the lights from Raqqos across the sea still burning, and built rafts from the wrecks of their ships to sail there. They are said to have been credited as saviours by the Raqqosians, having emptied the warehouses in which they had sheltered of the preserved foods stored there, and bringing it to the island city. The Raqqosians had been starving, with their crops having been choked and starved of sunlight by the Cataclysm's resulting ash storms. Today, the town is home to a Raqqosian colony which is the centre of archaeology on the Burnt Coast. Haship'ptah A sprawling assortment of dwellings and slums at the eastern coast of Raqqos, Haship'Ptah (known locally as Ptah) was home to the poorest of Ankhos' population. A city in its own right by many measures, it featured a number of notable quarters inlcuding Nul, a major hub for fishing activity and home to the titular character of the famous epic Raz'ka'Nul. Category:Former Nations Category:Nation States